zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Naciski na YouTuberów - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ 90
Opis odcinka Zapytaj Beczkę prosto z Japonii, w specjalnym dwuodcinkowym happeningu w rocznicę mojego wyjazdu do Tokio. Pytania * Krzysiu, mam pytanie. Co złego jest w byciu patriotą i niechęci do śmiania się z Auschwitz i Holocaustu. Ostatnio dowiedziałam się, że negując takie zachowanie mam ból dupy o nic i się puszę, Kto w tym sporze ma rację - ja, czy osovy śmiejące się z takich tematów? - Admin Cygan * Oj Krzysiu, Zauważyłam ze ty jesteś jeden z niektórych youtuberow ktora ma tyle view'ow tyle subskruberów haha Co o tym myślisz? XD - Dagusika Satchi * Krzysiu, o co chodzi z tymi sarkastycznymi nastolatkami-dziewczynkami, które uważają się za umysłowych nadludzi, skąd to się bierze i czy masz jakiś pomysł jak pozbyć się tego gówna ze świata? ;< - bzyk0606 * Jak rozróżniasz chińczyków ? - DigitalPolak * Jestem Gimbowniczym lucky luk'iem i rozkazuję ci pocałować gimbusa! Gimbownicy! :P A tak na serio: Panie Krzysztofie, założę się, że nie znajdziesz w tej wypowiedzi żadnych błędów :) - Grzywacz * Czy jeśli włoże palec w dupe dziewczynie to ja mam palec w dupie czy ona? - Tomek Mol **dobre:) - Świstak Vlog * Krzysiu! Nie mam zmywarki. Dlaczego, kiedy wkładam miskę do zlewu i nalewam wody, to strumień ZAWSZE rozprasza się na łyżce i ochlapuje mi kuchnię, spodnie, sweter, twarz...? -.- - Paulina Baczyńska * Czy jeśli w stanach szerszy jest kult pychy, jako skromny człowiek mam wieksze szanse na dobra pracę - MrMelon YO * Krzysiu, co sądzisz o serialach na MTV ? Dużo osób mówi, że to są głupie, ale tak na prawdę jest masa ludzie którzy to oglądają, w sumie ci co mówią, że to głupie to też oglądają, dlaczego ? :) - Marta Duda * Mieszkam w Leśnych Odpadkach (taka wiocha po Łodzią). Jak powinienem nazywać mieszkańców tego miejsca? Leśne Odpadki? Leśni Odpadczanie? - Konrad Herman * Dialog gimbów: -Cię robił! -No chyba ty! -No twoja stara! -No masz na ryju! - Aleksander Glebionek * Krzychu mam wielki dylemat. Żartowałem. Czemu tak? I czemu polaczki cebulaczki znają się wszystkich tematach w wszechświecie? Na przykład polski zespół rapcorowy (tak JA wywnioskkowałem z kometarzy) Afromenatal nagrał piosenkę i teledysk, a cebulaczki jak jeden ch*j zaczeli pisac ze zle, ze niepolskie i znalazle sie druga strona czyli hejtzerzy hejterow... takie bledne kolo... KIEDY POLSKA SKONCZY BYS CEBULACZANA??? - Marek Podstawek * Miałem ostatnio poważną rozmowę o polityce, z której wynikło, że jestem debilem ponieważ głosuję na inną partię niż moi towarzysze. Wszystko spoko ale na koniec osoby te skwitowały, że nie chodzą na wybory bo się nie opłaca. No i moje pytanie brzmi następująco. Jak kurwa można wypowiadać się na tematy polityki i srać na rząd, kiedy nie było się przy urnie ani razu. Znajomi oglądają zapytaj beczkę więc pewnie po twojej odpowiedzi zmienią zdanie. Krzyś k*rwa litości... - Codie Crieg * Krzysiu duża liczba osób uważa że jestem za bardzo szczera lub bezczelna., chodzi o to że odpowiadam całkowicie szczerze na pytania, wiele osób obraża się na mnie przez krytyczną odpowiedź. Co mam robić? Mam zawsze mówić "prawdę" którą oni chcą usłyszeć? - Oliwia 333 * Pamiętacie te wspaniałe czasy kiedy Zapytaj Beczkę wychodziło? - Kubarath Zastosowane żarty *Dolary *Bo mogę Jastrząb Gramatyki * ty jesteś jeden z niektórych youtuberow ktora ma tyle view'ow tyle subskruberów haha - Dagusika Satchi Podkład muzyczny * Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues * MK2 - Flow * Jazz in Paris - Media Right Productions * John Deley and the 41 Players - Rhythm Changes Informacje dodatkowe * Odcinek nie zawiera jednogłośnej opinii ani typowego wstępu, gdyż został opublikowany równocześnie z odcinkiem #89 - oba stanowią tak naprawdę jeden długi odcinek podzielony na dwie części. Była to niespodzianka dla widzów w rocznicę przyjazdu Krzysztofa do Japonii, a także forma przeprosin za długą, kilkumiesięczną przerwę w programie. * Od tego odcinka do grona stale występujących postaci w programie dołącza postać o nieznanym imieniu. Została nazwana Polaczkiem w odcinku #114. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem